the_countryfandomcom-20200215-history
The Country Wiki
Welcome to This wiki was created to hold a treasure trove of information about the world and specifically it's many countries and territories. * Africa‏‎ * Asia‏‎‏‎ * Balkans‏‎‏‎ * Europe‏‎‏‎ * Middle East‏‎‏‎ * North America‏‎ * Afghanistan * Albania * Algeria * Andorra * Angola * Anguilla * Antigua & Barbuda * Argentina * Armenia * Australia * Austria * Azerbaijan * Bahamas * Bahrain * Bangladesh * Barbados * Belarus * Belgium * Belize * Benin * Bermuda * Bhutan * Bolivia * Bosnia & Herzegovina * Botswana * Brazil * Brunei Darussalam * Bulgaria * Burkina Faso * Myanmar/Burma * Burundi * Cambodia * Cameroon * Canada * Cape Verde * Cayman Islands * Central African Republic * Chad * Chile * China * Colombia * Comoros * Congo * Costa Rica * Croatia * Cuba * Cyprus * Czech Republic * Democratic Republic of the Congo * Denmark * Djibouti * Dominica * Dominican Republic * Ecuador * Egypt * El Salvador * Equatorial Guinea * Eritrea * Estonia * Ethiopia * Fiji * Finland * France * French Guiana * Gabon * Gambia * Georgia * Germany * Ghana * Great Britain * Greece * Grenada * Guadeloupe * Guatemala * Guinea * Guinea-Bissau * Guyana * Haiti * Honduras * Hungary * Iceland * India * Indonesia * Iran * Iraq * Israel and the Occupied Territories * Italy * Ivory Coast (Cote d'Ivoire) * Jamaica * Japan * Jordan * Kazakhstan * Kenya * Kosovo * Kuwait * Kyrgyz Republic (Kyrgyzstan) * Laos * Latvia * Lebanon * Lesotho * Liberia * Libya * Liechtenstein * Lithuania * Luxembourg * Republic of Macedonia * Madagascar * Malawi * Malaysia * Maldives * Mali * Malta * Martinique * Mauritania * Mauritius * Mayotte * Mexico * Moldova, Republic of * Monaco * Mongolia * Montenegro * Montserrat * Morocco * Mozambique * Namibia * Nepal * Netherlands * New Zealand * Nicaragua * Niger * Nigeria * Korea, Democratic Republic of (North Korea) * Norway * Oman * Pacific Islands * Pakistan * Panama * Papua New Guinea * Paraguay * Peru * Philippines * Poland * Portugal * Puerto Rico * Qatar * Reunion * Romania * Russian Federation * Rwanda * Saint Kitts and Nevis * Saint Lucia * Saint Vincent's & Grenadines * Samoa * Sao Tome and Principe * Saudi Arabia * Senegal * Serbia * Seychelles * Sierra Leone * Singapore * Slovak Republic (Slovakia) * Slovenia * Solomon Islands * Somalia * South Africa * Korea, Republic of (South Korea) * South Sudan * Spain * Sri Lanka * Sudan * Suriname * Swaziland * Sweden * Switzerland * Syria * Tajikistan * Tanzania * Thailand * Timor Leste * Togo * Trinidad & Tobago * Tunisia * Turkey * Turkmenistan * Turks & Caicos Islands * Uganda * Ukraine * United Arab Emirates * United States of America (USA) * Uruguay * Uzbekistan * Venezuela * Vietnam * Virgin Islands (UK) * Virgin Islands (US) * Yemen * Zambia * Zimbabwe Category:Browse